Tool hooks are typically used to carry a portable tool or like implements around a job site to leave the user's hands free to do other things such as climb a ladder, support or align construction components, operate other tools, or perform other tasks. One type of hook is separate from the tool device and attached to a user's belt or other user location while the tool is placed and replaced on the hook. Another type of hook is attached as part of the tool—the hook and associated tool are placed and replaced together on the user's belt or other user location. An example of the first type is a hook that is normally affixed to a tool belt upon which a tool is selectively placed. A common example of the second type is a tape measure with integrated hook.